<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FNaF4.exe by Maggsdz6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993807">FNaF4.exe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggsdz6/pseuds/Maggsdz6'>Maggsdz6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Dream, Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Nonsense, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, bad creepypasta, but funny nonsense, fnaf fans don't come after me please i haven't been in the fandom for years, nothing makes sense here, pretend this makes sense, protag is a youtuber, takes place right before fnaf 4 releases, trust me that makes more sense once you read the plot summary in the a/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:32:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggsdz6/pseuds/Maggsdz6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This is an intentionally bad creepypasta that is entirely based on a dream I had last night. See Author's note for more &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FNaF4.exe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning 2: This is an intentionally bad creepypasta that is based off of a melatonin-induced dream I had. Please do not critique this as though it was a real fic, because this is DESIGNED to be stupid and will definitely be filled with plotholes and such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! So here's a basic explanation of the story behind this fic before I actually start writing it. Basically, last night, I had a melatonin-induced and concerningly vivid dream/nightmare that read like a really bad creepypasta. I woke up this morning and decided it would be an amazing idea for me to write a really bad fanfic following the plot of said dream. The only thing that will be changed or altered is the protagonist (in my dream, the protagonist was a popular FNaF YouTuber, I didn't feel comfortable writing from the perspective of a real person, so I changed it), and I've added some dialogue so that the fic is more than five sentences long. Also this is a self-insert fic because why the hell not? This is cursed enough as is, so why not make it even worse, am I right? So the plot is basically that y/n is a Youtuber full-time, but they specialize in making Five Nights at Freddy's content. On July 22, 2015, y/n receives a mysterious email from a random address, containing a single file which, when downloaded, gives early access to FNaF 4. Things quickly go astray as y/n begins to record their experience with the game.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>